Yu Yu Real
by Lita Kitsune
Summary: Lita is running in P.E when suddenly Youko appars. she calls news crews, the FBI...just read, its crazy i tell ya!
1. YU YU REAL?

**_Yu Yu Real!_**

****

**_Ok, yeah it's a Yu Yu gang are in the real world, but just read. Its different than any I have read before.

* * *

_**

**As 14-year-old Cathryn rounded the corner of the field she cursed he P.E teacher. _Why, in the 7 hells, is he making us run around this stupid field when it's like 90 degrees out here? _She continued to run until suddenly she was no longer on the ground, but is someone's arms. She looked up to see none other than Youko-Kurama himself holding her. "Youko?" she exclaimed. He looked down.**

**"Hay Lita! How are you? Kuronue should be getting Angel. And I think Hiei is getting the Fire Apparitions." Youko said. He walked over to where the teacher and the Whole class stood, staring. He set Lita down. "Transform, you hardly look as beautiful as when you are transformed." Youko said, smiling. Lita Just nodded and transformed.**

**"What is going on?" Her teacher asked. **

**"Hm? Oh, we'll explain when the others get here." Youko said. As if on cue Lita heard her best friend, Angel, scream. **

**"Well, I guess she is happy." Lita said, smirking when she saw Angel, transformed, and Kuronue walking out to the black top. **

**"Lita! Its Kuronue!" Angel said when they reached their friends.**

**"Yeah, so?" Kris said.**

**"Woah! How did you get out here?" Lita said.**

**"We ran…duh, baka Kitsune." Rei said. She spotted Lita's tail. "FLUFFY!" she yelled as she dove for it. Lita stepped to the side but Rei still managed to grab her tail.**

**"Damn, baka" Lita muttered while Rei snuggled the Tail. She stopped and stood again.**

**"Hehe. Sorry baka Kitsune." Rei said. Lita just rolled he eyes. **

**"Wait…I have an idea!" She looked at a little scared 6th grader. "You, run to the office and tell them to call the cops, the FBI and the news. I don't care what you call us, so longs as I'm not called a cat." Lita said. The boy nodded and ran off. **

**"What are you doing Lita?" Youko said.**

**"I want to get us some publicity." Lita said simply. Within ten minutes the entire school had gathered out on the black top. Also a Police squad and a news crew. The FBI was on their way. "Ok! Listen up! My name is Lita Kitsune! Most of You know me as Cathryn! Anyway…this is my mate Youko-Kurama! Greatest Thief in all of Makai!" Lita said. "And to answer a few questions, Yes my ears and tail are real. No I am not a cat, I'm a Kitsune! And…I know I'm beautiful." **

**"Vain Kitsune." Hiei muttered.**

**"Oh shut it." Youko said. He walked up behind Lita and wrapped his arms around her and turned her around. Then he gave her a VARY passionate kiss. A few catcalls could be heard. **

**"You guys going to try for number…hmm…what is it now, six?" Rei said.**

**"Maybe later." Youko said with a smirk. **

**"Ack! Bad mental images." Angel said.**

**"Hehe…yeah, maybe later…if Youko behaves." Lita said.**

**"and what about you?" Youko said. "You flirt more than I do."**

**"True, but…I'm aloud to…" Lita said giving him another kiss. Youko just rolled his eyes. Suddenly a portal opened and out popped… **

**

* * *

_Cliffy, i know, ain't i great? any way, review. oh, and this is based on my 8th grade year. i thought of it when i was running in P.E. I am nolonger in 8th grade. i'm in 9th grade! so...review!_**


	2. Kara chan and tapes

**Yu Yu Real **

**Ch 2

* * *

**

_**Ok, Kayrana, you were REALLY close. Not Koenma but…**_

* * *

**…Karasu! "What the Hell!" Youko yelled as he jumped behind Lita. "What the fuck is he doing here!"**

**"Oh, hay Kara-chan!" Lita said waving. "I invited him. Kara-chan, here!" Lita tossed some tapes to Karasu.**

**"Lita…what are those?" Youko asked.**

**"Just some tapes of you… why?" Lita said, smiling sweetly.**

**"WHAT! Are you NUTS?" Youko yelled, staring wide eyed at his mate. **

**"No, I just thought, since I have made him into my personal slave I would pay him some how." Lita said.**

**"So you're giving him tapes of me to jack off to?" Youko asked with a raised brow. **

**"Yup!" Lita said WAYYYY to cheerfully. **

**"Exactly what is on those tape?" Youko asked.**

**"Umm…nothing…don't kill me! They were part of my collection. And I…well, lets just say you have no clothes on…" Lita said in a small voice.**

**"You collection?" Angel asked.**

**"Yeah, remember when I said I was putting…never mind, to many innocent ears. Hehe, lets just say it's my Demon and their Mates collection. Remember when I pretended to have a camera at the dance and I was "filming" Rei and Kaiba-Boy?" Lita asked. **

**"Yeah, you were trying to catch them making out, and Rei chased you around." Angel said.**

**"Yeah well that was going to be part of the collection. Any way, Attention Peoples! What was I going to say…hmmm…Oh yeah, you all SUCK!" Lita said.**

**"Really? I thought that was your job?" Rei said with a smirk. **

**"Perv. You read to many of Shadow's fics." Lita said.**

**"I know" Rei said with a smirk.**

**"Oh well, I board. Hehe. Ok, who wants to watch me and Youko make out?" Lita called.**

**"I do!" Karasu said.**

**"Sorry Kara-chan, you don't count. But swing by my house later and I might give you a privet performance. Inari-sama, for some reason this fic sounds really dirty." Lita said. "Oops, scratch that last sentence. **

**"Lita…" Youko said as he shook his head. He walked p to Karasu and toke the tapes away. "Hiei, burn these would you?" Hiei set the tapes aflame and smirked. **

**"OHHH better idea! Hiei, kiss Youko!" Lita said as she shoved the two together.

* * *

**

**_Ok, I'm tired of typing this; if you want more than just one more chappie say so if not then one chappie left._

* * *

**


End file.
